Give In
by DrawingJournalist.junk
Summary: CAUTION! 18 or over only!


"This is…my room."

Morgan did a little head cock. It look frighteningly sexy, considering the uniform and…stuff.

"Your room is a door?" He laughed, easy going and playful. A total flip flop from the stoic thing that showed up and the door. "Geez Matte. I knew you were short on money, but this is ridiculous!" Ignoring the blue haired boy's attempt at a retort, Morgan smirked and edged himself forward. Matte, in return, found himself pressed up against the current object of ridicule, door knob digging into his lower back. It was like ice, melting and seeping through the fabric of his t-shirt making goose bumps rush down his spine. Or maybe that was just the fluster turning his blood to magma, hot and flickering with arousal. "You know what Matte?" Arm coming up to rest on the door space above his head, the vampire leaned in, mouth hitching up with a devilishly charming smile. "You should've taken me up on my offer. There's always enough room for you at my place!"

Matte blushed harder, shuddering. "Your place? Don't you mean your bed sir?"

At the vampire's answering grin, he knew he'd said the right thing. And that was oh so wroooooong. "Think about it Matte! We could party whenever!" His grin widened, and he slid his arm down the door, fingers coming up to rest in lightly tangled locks and delivering a small tug. It got him to mewl, which ended up heating Matte's face even more, making things much hotter. He could barely breathe, and when he did all he got was a mouthful of uncomfortably warm air. They were wayyyy too fucking close. And the other boy wasn't hesitating to get closer, winding his digits deep into Matte's hair and pressing a knee between his legs. Pinning him, until the boy swore his face couldn't get any brighter.

"M-Morgan…I don't…think-"

A soft brush of the boy's knee against his thigh made him stutter like an idiot, train of thought completely lost. "C'mon Matte," Morgan crooned, tilting his head to the side and breathing into the whorl of his ear. "Doesn't it sound fun? Movies all day, partying all night-" His knee jerked again, bumping the beginnings of what was surely gonna be a raging hard on in the boy's pants.

"Pa-partying?"

Fucking leering now, Morgan nodded. "You remember how it goes, don't you?" Matte had to resist a moan as his ear was viciously assaulted, tongue and teeth rimming the outer shell and making him quiver all over. He started reaching for the door knob, desperate for a reprieve. Even if it was only for a second. He needed it, before his cock got away from him and started stealing control from the main hub in his smex soaked brain. Something he really, reeeeally didn't want…okay, he did. But not now! Not when he could barely breathe, or sense anything but the vampire's teeth nibbling at his lobe.

Ooohfuuu-

"Matte?"

He practically gasped his reply. "Huh?"

"Do you remember?" Morgan was nice enough to pull back and see if he was capable of answering, grin cheeky. No, cocky. He was fucking cocky. And Matte shivered like one of those toys. Nope. Wasn't capable. Not when anything he said would've been reduced to whimpers and gasps. That'd just be adding fuel to the fire! "Aw Matte. Mattteee, no! You don't?" Lower lip puckered out, the vampire sighed, mockery glinting in his eyes.

Matte regretted his answer, or lack thereof, almost instantly.

The vampire didn't. He pressed close and nuzzled the other's jaw, nipping at it. His throaty growl sank beneath the new breach of skin, molesting Matte's lips with a well angled tongue. It was no worse a taunt than what Morgan purred against his neck, fingernails scratching his scalp in deprival when he tried to shirk away. "Shame on you Matte! You of all people should know." He smirked, voice dropping a pitch or two. "Ain't no party like a no pants party..."

Morgan. Making fangirls-and Matte- swoon since 2015.

And making them turn the color of tomatoes. The boy swore that he was blushing so hard. "You…ahh…" he groaned. That damn knee. It was right. There. Fumbling, Matte grabbed at the door knob again, trying not buckle towards the grinning male. He had pride! "Y-you're f-full of it…Morgan…" It slipped once, twice; he grit his teeth, ignoring Morgan and his damn cheeky laugh that he just had to let out beside his ear. As if he hadn't molested it enough already! "Don't tell me you just-gahh…c-came here to molest me. You've got some explaining to do! What's with the u-uniform, huh?" Yes! The knob pressed into the curve of his palm, and Matte gleefully wrenched it, shoving the door open. Freedom! He could escape Morgan and his roaming…everything! And escape he did, right through the bedroom doorway.

Ah shit. He'd pulled to hard! Matte felt the world vanish for a split second, stranding him midair, weightless and gaping. The door smacked the wall, failing as a potential support system. That left him to flail around in panic until he finally lost his balance and hit the floor, ass first. Bam! He whacked his head, barely missing a dangerous bed frame blow, then crumpled into himself like a wet piece of paper and cried out. The carpet didn't go anything to muffle the fall either, and he was left spread-eagled out in the bedroom like a dumbass, legs sprawled open at the knee and eyes wide, backside throbbing. Along with his pride. But seriously…oowww…! That hurt! "Geez…" Matte hissed through his teeth, slowly propping himself up on one elbow and grimacing at the nasty twinge that flared in his back. You think with all of his and Morgan's, ah, activities, he's be use to taking some hard blows…guess not.

Pain probably dulled his ability to pay attention, because next thing he knew the traitorous door was closed, Morgan was approaching him, and there was a look on the vampire's face that foretold nothing PG rated.

"You really like it on your back, don't you?" Teasing, Morgan kneeled down, one leg on either side of his hips. The fabric of his uniform rustled, handcuffs making a dull clinking noise. Matte glanced at them. Sure, they were better than a crowbar or a gun, but what did he need handcuffs for? "Oh Matte. All you had to do was say something! You know I can't say no to you."

"Uhh…right."

He never was good with words. Being around the vampire only made it worse. Right now was no exception, especially since the man was bending closer, tapping a finger on his cheek.

"You know Matte, we never really had a real make out session."

Oh. Oh no.

"S-sure we have. Remember? Just a few weeks ago!" Please no. Not now. Mentally praying to himself, Matte ensnared his fingers and clutched Morgan's hand tightly, drawing it up and over his head.

"Matte, that doesn't count! We were fucking! You didn't even let me kiss you for longer than 30 seconds." He copped a feel with his free hand, stroking the inner seam of Matte's shorts. "This is a great position though. Really attractive." It took no effort at all for him to ignore the responding groan. His hand was already on the move, fingertips hooking under thin cotton and drawing it away from a pale, flat stomach. It was a soft stomach too, judging from the look on Morgan's face as he stroked the bat all over, swirling the tip of his finger around Matte's navel and up towards his chest, stopping only when he was hindered by bunched fabric.

"M-Morgan…"

His voice was a bit shaky. Tentative. Honestly, the bat really wasn't too sure if he was ready to do this again. He trusted Morgan, a lot more than people would agree healthy…at the same time, he still wasn't comfortable with everything regarding their relationship. The intimacy was an entirely new thing for him, and being with a guy didn't help. Morgan was the type to get physical fast too, always wanting to touch, hug, cuddle, and kiss. It took a big effort not to squirm away when he got pulled against that muscled chest, or getting kissed down the line of his spine. And Matte always got nervous when the vampire would kiss him, without fail. Yet he'd never break the rules and go for the tongue twister. "Careful sir," he murmured, sucking in a breath. Careful, Morgan.

His lips got closer and closer. Painfully slow, a blessing and a curse. Shocker, his lover seemed to be doing it on purpose, delighting in the discomfort on Matte's face, thumb grazing the corner of his mouth. "Relax. I won't go too far." Morgan soothed. Indeed, he wouldn't go for the frenchie. He only traced with his forefinger before brushing the lips with a simple kiss. "There is other stuff I want to do first."

Matte sighed, relieved, accepting another lazy kiss. That was good to kno-…wait…other stuff?

Morgan proved that his mind reading ability wasn't just a farce. Or at the very least, he knew Matte that well and could tell what he was thinking. "Other stuff." Scooting closer, his knees pressed tight into the bat's ribs and kept him pinned, hand cold and firm and clasping the side of his neck, thumb stroking his adam's apple. "Don't worry Matte it'll be fun!" He brushed his mouth over trembling, chapped lips, sealing the tiny moan Matte let out. Matte couldn't deny that he was anxious for more, and he pressed up into the kiss, seeking out the vampire's shoulder and gripping it tight, fingertips sensing stiff fabric. Morgan was a really good kisser. Gentle, but rough, claiming dominance when it suited him and occasionally bruising the lips with his teeth. These marks were a personal brand, like the ones he left all down Matte's throat and chest. Raw, pink, sometimes even the deep shade of blood. He accepted them all with embarrassed moans. Much like the one Morgan felt now. "Excited?" Delivering a sharp nip at Matte's lower lip, he pulled back and stared at Matte, fuel colored flames dancing in his eyes. "Heh. No charging this time. We're gonna take this nice and sloooow." Saliva webbed across Matte's chin, and Morgan licked it away, smirking. "You wanted to know about the uniform anyway, right?"

Yes. No. Matte wasn't too sure which was the safer answer. With the vampire on top of him, every thought in his head was taking a new route, and they were all rated R. They probably weren't as bad as the ones Morgan was surely thinking, but he was the real pervert here. "A police uniform…" he mumbled. "That's a police uniform."

"Right!" Morgan looked way too happy for comfort right now. It was making him nervous. Because a happy Morgan meant one of 2 things, he drank some blood or he was going to do something very evil and perverted and all around terrifying. Looking at the vampire, he was pretty sure this was gonna fall in the second option…whatever this was. It involved a police uniform, he knew that, but that left too many options open. And Morgan was very creative…when it suited him.

Matte gripped his hand tighter, officially worried. If it involved sex, then it suited him.

"…It looks good on you." Right. Compliment the pervert who was going to ravish him. Great idea. Not like that would encourage him or anything. Noooo. "Fits in all the right, uh, places." He bit his tongue, swearing to himself. Shit. Why did he even bother? Every word coming out of his mouth was gonna be perverted now, thanks to Morgan and his sexiness. He just had that sort of effect on the bat. Speaking of effects…Matte flushed, peeking between the apexes of his legs. Morgan followed his gaze, and he grinned, reaching down to cup the bulge straining against its denim confines.

"That's not the only thing that fits in the right places Matte."

Cue the winky face. Because it was there. Nobody could see it, but Morgan had totally enunciated that with a wink. The way things were going, it wouldn't be the last time either.

"Don't look so nervous!" He took his hand away, to Matte's joint relief and unhappiness, and smiled brightly. "It's gonna be fine!"

"…yea." Matte returned the smile, weakly. Taking the hand Morgan had offered him, he pulled himself up, feeling the tension strain his back and spine. That was nothing compared to the fluster playing his cock like a joystick though, and he tried his damndest to ignore it, write it off as nothing serious. Just something that'd go away, so long as the vampire kept to himself. Yeah. Not much of a chance of that happening, was there? "…Morgan?" The bat paused, wondering if it was even wise to bring it up. He had no way of knowing what the vampire had planned, after all. That was what made him so dangerous. Matte was the type to rush into danger. To charge, and usually set off some sort of trap. Not Morgan. Morgan plotted, though his plans typically failed, but then he simply concocted new ones, all with grin and a cheerful demeanor that didn't give an accurate portrayal of just how dangerous he could be. One does not mess with Morgan. Not without suffering the consequences.

"You know…you never actually said what the uniform was for."

He'd turned his back already, distracted, but at Matte's statement the male glanced his way and laughed "Don't worry. You're gonna find out."

Pity. He was never good at avoiding those consequences. Or that he didn't pay enough attention when the vampire was clearly up to something. Maybe then Matte would have seen it coming, and might've avoided getting tackled, his whole body forcefully driven down until he was kneeling before his computer chair, arms captured and locked in a loop around the chair's flexible back, handcuffed tightly together by the wrists. But he was bad about noticing things like that. Charge, remember? "Wha-!" Rattling the cuffs, Matte gaped at the vampire and steadily turned a deep shade of pink. He'd also forgotten the most important thing about his lover.

He was, and always would be, a creative pervert. At least where they were concerned.

"Morgan!" Matte hollered at the top of his lungs. What the fuck?! He-he- "You handcuffed me!" Handcuffed! Literally fucking handcuffed him! His wrists were caught around the chair's spine, and it wore its bracelets of silver proudly. Mocking him, because he knew there was no way of getting free. Not unless the whole damn chair was taken apart, and that wasn't going to happen. He just…couldn't believe it! Oh wait. Yes he could. This was Morgan. The ultimate perversion!

Watching him fight the cuffs, said pervert smirked, resting his forearm on the back of the chair and relaxed his stance, all casual. Dammit, he looked sexy doing it to. "Relax Matte! It's no big deal. They're just handcuffs."

"Exactly sir! They're _just_ handcuffs! And I'd like very much NOT to be in them!"

Morgan laughed. "Take it down a notch. What if the neighbors hear?" He yanked on the chair teasingly, forcing Matte to scuttle after it on his knees. It stretched his arms out to the maximum, spine arching slightly, leaving everything exposed to the male. The image was surprisingly sexy, one of total submission. He admired it for a moment, pale eyes slimming at the corners, then he continued pulling the chair until it was set against the bed frame, which rattled softly. Matte flinched. The strain wasn't too bad yet, but he knew it'd take its toil soon enough. That was the least of his problems though. The way he was kneeling, torso arched forward and legs spread…fuck! What the hell was Morgan doing?

"Get me out of these Morgan!"

"Save your breath Matte." Leering, the vampire bent down and nosed the tender skin beneath the boy's ear. "You're gonna need it."

S-shit! What did that mean?! The bat clenched his eyes shut, feverish arousal began to pump its way through into his bloodstream. Thick, hot, surging like wildfire; he shuddered, wishing his shorts weren't so tight. Maybe it was better that way though. Any relief and he might cum all over himself. Morgan would just loooove that. "Y-you," tongue lank in his mouth, he struggled to get the words out. "Are a real j-jerk!" Ha. Understatement of the century! But Morgan was a sexy jerk, so he got away with it most of the time. Sometimes Matte could ignore him, maneuver out of his clutches. Now? He'd be lucky if he wasn't molested until he begged for mercy. Mercy that wouldn't be shown, since Morgan was a right bastard with debauched intentions. Extremely debauched intentions, judging by the look on the vampire's face.

Matte groaned. Aw man…

Sinking fingers into his short, tussled mane, Morgan forced his head back inch by inch, until he was staring directly at the bat. His sight wasn't perfect, but it didn't prevent him from seeing the small glint as it flashed through those smoky blues. Morgan was plotting. "Don't spoil the game. We haven't even started yet!" Having Matte handcuffed let him free to safely peruse the bat's body, and he trailed a fingertip over his lips, following its curved edge. He wanted that make out session. Of that, there was no doubt. Intentions aside, Morgan didn't immediately do it. He wandered instead, and as he was touched on the neck, on the shoulder, t-shirt drawn low to expose creamy skin, Matte squirmed. It was all a tease. A stupid, planned tease. The vampire just wanted him desperate, so breathless with lust and so far gone that he wouldn't say no to whatever the vampire had planned. He-

"Quit thinking Matte. It's not good for you."

A harder yank to his hair forced his head into the curve of Morgan's shoulder, his cheeks flushed. He barely had time to breathe before Morgan was kissing up his shoulder blade, teeth wreaking havoc on his flesh. "G-gahh!" Matte wiggled as he tried to move away. He couldn't. Morgan had his legs on either side of his, groin pressed against his backside and palms rubbing all down his torso, lightly pinching those particular spots that had him groaning like a slut. Dammit. Fucking Morgan. He knew just where to touch, how to do it…and he was good at it. Too good. Unfairly good. Every swipe of those fingertips across his navel had Matte shuddering like a leaf; lust burning in his groin, and it was gonna get worse before it got better. A lot worse.

Drawing up his shirt, the vampire bunched it up around he shoulders a tweaked a nipple, flicking it gently with his thumbnail. "Don't give out on me yet! I haven't explained the rules."

…rules? Matte gasped, toes curling in his socks. "W-what rules?" The fuck was he talking about?

The hands caressing him slid downward, sinking beneath the band of his shorts. "What rules? The rules of the game, duhhh!" Morgan bled into his line of vision, grinning and looking like the devil himself. "The rules about how you're gonna behave…"

"Huuuuh?!" This-this is bad. This is really, really bad. He was in a dominating mood. Oh shit, oh shit! Matte restarted his efforts to get out of the cuffs, struggling and pulling. Couldn't get out. Morgan was gonna torture him! Fuck, why hadn't he realized? He was in a uniform because it was a _police_ uniform, it gave the right impression. Control. Cops were always in charge; it was part of their job. Nobody could say not to them. Ingrained behavior. The fact that it made Morgan look especially attractive was merely a benefit. Flustered, he bit the chair's seat, smothering a mewl. Shit, now it made sense! It was all about control, dominance. He wasn't gonna say no to the vampire. Where did he ever? But when they got into some sensitive stuff, stuff he maybe wasn't comfortable with and might object to, Morgan could use his charm and the 'rules' to get what he wanted. Who could say no to a guy in uniform anyway? Not him, that's for sure.

"Fuck…"

Morgan chuckled. "Damn Matte. Already thinking about that?" His voice dropped a pitch, losing the playful lit he usually has. It was waaay intimidating. "Not so fast…we're gonna have some fun first." He didn't wait; fisting the bat's shirt, he tore the neck the neckline apart a leisurely starting ripping it straight down the front, bumping his knuckles across Matte's sternum. "Lots and lots of fun…"

Did he say intimidating? Shit, that was an understatement. Morgan had sex on the brain, and it was leaking into his voice all too easily. He was doing it on purpose too. Matte moaned, feeling fabric shift beneath his shorts, tugged aside to bare even more flesh to the prying vampire. If that wasn't bad enough, he had to suffer him laughing it up and kissing his throat, stroking hair back from his face. He wasn't playing. These were playful antics, but Morgan wasn't playing a game today. Not one that he recognized. Or maybe…peeking at him, Matte blushed. Maybe it was a game. A private, mature one, and the rules would fuck him over big time. Fuck, what should he say? What could he say? "The rules…you're not gonna do anything…?"

Matte blinked, stuttering when he realized there was a finger tracing his lower lip, prying it and its mate apart and grazing the softer inner flesh. "First rule," Morgan purred, "No asking questions." He scooted closer and ground their bodies together; knees bumping and chest to spine, stiff fabric rasping as he tore Matte's shirt some more, ridding him of it piece by piece. "You're too impatient. Don't you know? All good things come to those who wait." More cloth fell to his whims, and he only stopped when the boy was naked from the waist up, the final piece of t-shirt tossed aside. "Plenty of good things…"

"Y-yea right…"

A smirk acted as his response, and the vampire teased his nipples some more. "Aahh! Shit!" Teeth grit, he settled back down. Had to. It didn't soften the ache, but it did stop Morgan from looking like a smug sonofabitch. Wait, never mind. He still looked cocky, and way too thrilled with everything going on.

"Did you forget about the cuffs?"

Matte just glowered at him. The vampire laughed, patting his head. "They'll hurt worse if you keep struggling. Just relax. Don't fight it." Leaning over his shoulder, Morgan shoved a hand back down his shorts and gripped him tight through his boxers. "By the way, that's the second rule Matte. No struggling. No matter what I might say," snickering, he watched as the very distraught bat fought his metallic confines, panting heavily and cursing under his breath as he lazily started to fondle the boy's cock. "No matter what I might do…you can't fight back. Got it?"

No fighting? What the hell was this, a dominatrix porno?! "Nghh…s-sir…fuck you rules!" Flustered, he threw his head back and tried to shake Morgan off. But while he could get the vampire away from his back, there was nothing able to be done about the hand down his shorts. Squeezing him tight, thumb rubbing his swollen tip; it was a miracle he hadn't came already. "Morgan!" Mewling like a wounded animal, Matte dug his nails into his palms. Fuck cumming. It was a miracle he wasn't screaming! "St-stop…I can't…!"

Working his cock with tender strokes, Morgan rested his chin on Matte's shoulder and nuzzled his jaw. "Stop struggling Matte. It won't do you any good." He looped his free arm around his waist and bumped their bodies together. The boy could feel a hard bulge against his lower back, and he shuddered, anxiously wetting his lips. "Unless you're a masochist…hmm? Is that it? Do you wanna be punished?" Morgan did an eyebrow wiggle. "Aww, Matte! You naughty boy!"

"N-no! No, I don't!" His blush couldn't possibly get any darker. It was fucking impossible. "Shut up!" He wasn't a masochist! No way! He simply didn't want Morgan treating him like a submissive bitch and tormenting him sexually until he…until he-! Matte let out a little groan, cock throbbing and weeping slick precum down his thigh. Aw fuck. What was his point again? None of this was sounding too bad right now. In fact, it sounded pretty-fuck, no! NO. He banished those thoughts from his head and threw it back, hoping to hit Morgan, knock him away. "Stop! This isn't f-fu-" Fingers stroked his balls, rolling them back and forth. He buckled. "GAH! F-funny!"

"Told you not to struggle."

Whatever mercy Morgan might've possessed got shot through, and he pinched the tip, smearing its sticky beads. His other hand got busy with pushing Matte's shorts down, boxers receiving the same treatment. "Just stay still, alright? Don't make this any harder on yourself."

Matte writhed and whimpered as the conditioned air stung his naked thighs. "You're the one making it h-hard on me though! You sir, not-fuck!" The slap caught him off guard. Tense, he watched the flesh on his hip turn a pale pink, leaving a distinct handprint of the exact size and shape of the vampire's hand. "…you…" Blinking, he gaped at it. "You-you hit me! You hit me Morgan!" The previous attempts to free himself from the chair were nothing compared to the ones he gave now. Matte thrusted and twisted around, naked knees scraped raw across the carpet. But he didn't stop. With Morgan acting like some psychotic sex fiend, it wasn't safe to remain in his grasp. "Fuck this!"

"Calm down Matte."

He said it like it wasn't even a big deal. Like he didn't just hit him, or have a hand on his dick, tugging and molesting it while the bat practically had a conniption. "No I'm done. I'm done Morgan! You can't do this! It's not right!" Not right at all. It was the fucking opposite of right! What Morgan was doing-it…it was bullshit! Looking sexy and controlling in his uniform, smacking him and touching him and all around being a horny jerk. And he didn't even look sorry! He was laughing it up, eyebrow cocked and a shit eating grin firmly in place. That damn grin spoke the words Matte really didn't want to hear. "It will be fun." Ha! Fun my ass!

"You're overreacting. Just calm down, take a breath," lifting his hands off him, Morgan kissed his shoulder. Just a little thing, soft as a breeze. Psh. Like that was gonna do anything! "It's all part of the game. If you relax, go along with it, you'll have fun, okay?" Matte started a retort, annoyed as fuck. How is he supposed to relax? He wasn't use to this stuff yet! Morgan was throwing him to the wolves, and they were ready to devour him from the balls up!

"But-!"

Icy blues suddenly came into his line of sight, razor sharp and punishing. Out of nowhere, the gentle vampire was gone. Dictator Morgan had taken his place. "But what?"

He gulped. Oh fuck. "…but…what if I don't listen?"

Morgan's smirk turned into a leer. "I thought I said no more questions…?" He touched his cock, slowly following the path of its engorged veins and off the head to his inner thighs. "But, since we're lovers…heh. If you don't…" Matte trembled, rippled with goosebumps, lips bringing a growl to the back of Matte's neck. "Just remember this. I don't need your permission. Not today." He licked the ridge of Matte's spine. "It's a no pants party, remember? That means all bets are off."

Yes, yes they were. Matte was beginning to understand that. "I…Morgan, I p-please," he wasn't sure what he was saying please for. Please, have mercy? Please stop stripping me, because you already have all of my clothes off and I'm butt naked in front of you, with your hands rubbing me all over? Pretty please Morgan, don't fuck me too hard? He had to wonder about that last one. If getting smacked and acting like a submissive bitch was what it took to get one of the best screws in his life…well, he was strangely okay with that. Maybe. No. Yes. Matte made a muted keening sound in the back of his throat. Fuck, he didn't know!

"Please?" Busy making hickeys on unmarred skin, the vampire clasped his pectorals and stroked the buds that pebbled up in his palms. "Please what? What do you want Matte? For me to touch you?" Laughter dripped from his voice. "Is that what you want?" One of his hands started the descent down to the apex of his thighs, and Matte groaned.

"Ngh…n-no…"

"You sure about that?" Morgan didn't go for his dick, like he'd been expecting. His hand completely bypassed it and splayed across his lower back, gently tickling the sensitive skin. Matte jolted, watching the taunting fingers sink lower, lower…ah fuck, please… "You really don't want me to touch you?" He pressed the boy against the chair and tapped his forefinger against the curve of his butt, cruelly taunting. "You need to quit lying to yourself. We'd get so much farther if you'd just…" Morgan licked his finger and pressed it between his cheeks, tip slowly thrusting into his tight sheath. "Give in."

Matte clawed at his binds. Shit! "Ahh! M-Morgan…" He started shuddering really bad, and his blush spread all over, making his neck go pink as a rose. It felt really fucking good. Morgan was pumping his finger in and out, real slow like, taking care to rub his sensitive walls and manipulate the tender skin. It just kept pressing deeper too. There was no stop. And when Matte finally got comfortable with it, he even rocked back to feel the tip brush his nerves…Morgan thrusted in another. Then another. All three filled him up, squelching softly. "Morgan!" His mouth dropped open, saliva trickling from the corner. "N-hhh…M-Mor…w-why? Fuu- why are you-"

"Don't struggle." Smacking the hips Matte had barely realized were jerking and squirming, Morgan bit his jaw. "And no questions, remember? Geez Matte. Don't you British have any respect for the law?" Licking the edge of his face, he wedged his leg even firmer between the bat's and pumped his fingers faster, harder, blue eyes glinting the entire time. "You can't even follow two little rules. Two rules Matte! It's not that hard…" Bending over his back, uniform rasping Matte's naked flesh, Morgan chuckled and eyed his weeping cock. "Ooh…my bad! Guess it is."

F-fucking jerk! Whimpering through his teeth, the boy trembled. "I-I already told you sir! Fuck your rules!" He didn't give a shit what Morgan had to say! The vampire had him handcuffed to a chair, stripped naked, and was fucking him with his fingers! He was practically humiliating him! Police uniform or not, he wasn't about to blindly listen to his boyfriend and do everything he said, even if it felt sort of good. Even if-

The fingers inside him suddenly stopped, and he heard Morgan's breathing grow heavy. Threatening. "What was that?" Darkly smiling, he shoved their bodies together and panted into Matte's ear. "…I think you really are a masochist. Do you want me to hurt you that bad?" His tongue dipped out, raping flesh. "No respect! And here I thought we could have some fun with this…oh well!" The sound of a zipper being pulled down filled Matte's ears. Morgan scissored his fingers and slowly drew them out, leaving just the tips to spread him open. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson I guess!"

What? What? A lesson?

WHAT?

"W-wait! What do you mean, a lesson?" Cuffs rattling, he watched Morgan over his shoulder. "Morgan! What're you talking about? What lesson?!" He admitted it, he was getting a little uneasy. Not that he wasn't already. But this was for a good reason! The way Morgan was acting, talking, there was no way this lesson meant anything good for him. "C'mon Morgan! You've gotta tell me! What-"

Saliva dripped onto his skin, trickling down his chest. "Matte…stop talking." Morgan rubbed his groin across Matte's ass, his stiff cock aching, throbbing, and ready to thrust into him at a moment's notice. "You wanna break my rules? Fine. Go right ahead. But you're gonna learn to respect authority." He smirked. "My authority. See the uniform? You think it's just for show?" Licking away a few smears of sweat that dribbled from Matte's forehead, the vampire readied himself, tip pressed to Matte's hole and smearing precum across his fingers, which flexed, making the bat moan. "Nope. Should've listened to me. I told you no more questions. I said not to struggle! Now-" Morgan purred. "Now you're gonna pay."

A sadistic laugh made the boy quiver, goosebumps claiming every part of his body and making wet patches on his skin stand out more. He wanted to wipe them away, but his hands…shit…was Morgan really going to do this? Fuck him while he was handcuffed to his own chair? Really? Matte yanked his hips forward, evading the thrust that was gonna put Morgan inside him. Fucking him. "Awww! No! Stay where you are! I've got shit planned for you, Matte. And it's gonna start now." The vampire grabbed him by the throat and wrenched his head back, pressing his dick firmly between the cheeks of his ass. "Just keep still and it won't hurt so bad. Okay? Okay! Good."

He didn't waste any time. He thrusted home and watched his length get swallowed in the other's tight, squeezing passage, and he hissed, all but drooling into the other's ear. Matte didn't hesitate either. He hollered, squinting his eyes shut. Fuck! Just…f-…whimpers broke through the barrier his gritted teeth had formed, and Morgan ate them up, thrusting in and out of him, stroking the pulse that was racing out of control beneath Matte's skin. "Morgan!"

Obviously yelling his name was the wrong way to go about this. It only fueled the vampire's need to drive into him, claiming his body as he fisted glistening, sweaty hair and yanked him backwards, panting relentlessly on his nape. Matte struggled, metal stabbing into his wrists. It felt like his arms were getting ripped out of their sockets! But…oh…butt…a groan thrummed in his throat. Morgan had both hands on his ass, and he clasped the individual globes roughly, pulling them apart to better rub his dick against the sensitive, puckered rim between. "Nhh…" Matte tingled from head to toe. "M-Mor-"

He wasn't sure how many times Morgan had said it already, but he said it again. "Aren't you having fun?" His nails ripping a new set of wounds deep into his flesh, the vampire leered and licked him from spine to shoulder. Then he bit him, hard, making pretty big gouges as he tasted Matte's sweet blood. Matte gasped, cock twitching. "That's for not listening to me," Morgan crooned, tapping one of the teeth marks. "I told you not to struggle. Now look at you!" Darkness flickered in his eyes, impenetrable in his lust. He held Matte tightly by the hair and plowed back into him, lapping a bead of sweat off his jaw. "Handcuffed…bruised," his hips smacked the bat, thrusting him into the chair and making him wheeze. "Dazed…horny. It's quite a sexy look on you love."

Matte groaned. Fuck, he hated him right now! He seethed in his head, though, too distracted to string a real thought together. Geez, he could barely remember to breathe, much less snap a witty retort to the guy that had his dick thrusted all the way inside him, pounding the bundle of nerves that lay deeply buried in his clamping passage. The hand in his hair was doing him no favors either. Twisting, tugging, dragging him back until the curve of his neck perfectly fit in Morgan's shoulder; and there was the vampire's other hand. The one that was fucking around between his legs, flicking and pinching his cock until he cried. Though the tears didn't start up right away. Oh no. They waited until the perfect moment.

"Matte…" Morgan was shoving faster, his cock a piston of velvet clad steel, and the boy's body welcomed it with a well lubed passage of tingling, aching flesh. Each jab perfectly hitting his prostate, igniting it, making him mewl. Making him scream. And with each one, the other male got even more aroused…until there was enough fluid leaking out of his hole to completely dampen his thighs. They were sticky, wet. Morgan smacked one getting the glistening stuff all over his palm. "You're beautiful," he purred, and the bat felt the wet fingers come up and grasp his chin. From reflex, he tried to stop his hand. "Don't bother. You can't move remember? Humming, Morgan crushed his balls against Matte's ass. Hot, silky…Matte whimpered, dabbing his tongue against the corner of his mouth. There was sweat, the same as the ones greasing his locks. All Morgan's fault. He was fucking him so hard, driving him to the brink, and it hurt. Shit, did it hurt…blissful pain, exotic pain, pain that made him want to break and shatter in the vampire's hands. And he was going to. It was just a matter of time…

The vampire caught him off guard. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, when Matte was shaking with his impending climax, ready to cum all over himself…he stopped. Stopped fucking him, stopped kissing him, and whispered into his ear, "Have you learned respect yet? Are you gonna listen to me Matte?" Both hands toyed with him and his dick, until he felt his fingers move up to his lips. Fuck, no. Please Morgan, no… "You can't say no to a guy in uniform," Morgan soothed him in a mocking tone, catching a glimpse of sapphire blue. Morgan's lips were getting closer. "And you won't, will you? You're a good boy. A very good boy. You're learned your lesson." He tried to ignore his tears. But now they were making their presence known. One by one, the bat felt them slip down his cheeks. Morgan was watching them hungrily, waiting…Matte knew what he wanted. Him. The taste of him. "M-Mor…Morgan," mewling all kitten like, but Morgan refused to waste any more time. At the very least, he could blame the oncoming of his unruly behavior, which Morgan deemed as his needed punishment. All a fucked up game with him, wasn't it? Damn him. "Please don't…please, you've already have, remember? You don't need to again."

Wrong. He needed to. Even Matte could see that. It's just the way Morgan is. He didn't want anyone to take his Matte away from him, so he needed to claim every part of the bat's body… and he wasn't gonna stop until he got his wish. A few weeks ago had been but a taste, but now he expected the real deal. In fact, Matte wondered if that was the reason behind all of this. Morgan liked the sex, sure, but…he wouldn't think on it. Couldn't. "Oh Matte," his dick still thrumming inside him, the vampire wrapped his arms tight around the anxious boy and reached one hand up. Matte stiffened. He knew what was happening, he knew, and yet it still didn't make him panic any less. No matter what he did, it was happening. "Shshsh…" He tugged Matte's head back to face his own. "Let's see if you taste just as good on the inside." He kissed him on the cheek and slipped his tongue into the surrendered mouth, hard.

The vampire explored his mouth for what seemed like forever, then pulled away from him.

"Oh-ohh…"

"…Matte." He sounded awed. Breathless. And completely horny. Well, hornier. "Fuck, Matte!" Every cog in his head clicked into place. Grabbing him by the hair, Morgan jerked Matte's head back and stared at his pale face, admiring Matte's lips glistening with saliva. "You taste so good," he groaned, kissing away the tears as they fell. Suddenly all the nerves that had gone dormant during the emotional onslaught were back online, a spark raging into an inferno. Matte screamed, giving into the smothering kiss the vampire forced on him, completely dominating and full of emotions he couldn't ever hope to decipher. Not anytime soon. Especially not now. He was going to cum, and Morgan knew it. He fucking knew it. That's why he let the man bite his tongue, holding him as tight as he could and growling against his mouth. "Your mine forever now. Nobody else can have you." Cupping his cheeks, Morgan gazed deep into his sea blue orbs, saliva escaping his mouth and trickling down the other's chin. "So fucking good…"

Flushed, embarrassed, Matte lowered his eyes. He was fully owned by Morgan now. "Morgan…"

"Shush." He didn't get a word in edge wise. Morgan was determined, and it didn't take but a few pumps of his dick back into him for the boy to crack and turn to putty in his hands. As he shouted his pleasure for all the other apartments to hear, Matte's cock splattered his knees and the chair's legs with sticky cum, salt permeating the air. Some of it got on the hand that comforted him, caressing his thighs. A final breaking point. Morgan joined him in climax with a cry of his own, warm, pungent white splashing his sheath. "Fuck."

Matte shook his head, shakily allowing the heavy limb to fall back against a uniform clad arm. The fabric did him no favors. "Morgan…" Every inch of his skin quivered…trembled. He felt like jelly, his arms going completely slack in their cuffs, elbows brushing the seat. Morgan untangled their limbs and bent around him, clenching his chin to turn Matte's face his way. It brought a darker flush to Matte's cheeks. This was so embarrassing. "You-you're staring Morgan…"

"I know." Gleeful Morgan was very gleeful, yet in a pleasant way. Without a doubt he was cocky about it all, reveling in the fact the he'd finally gotten what he wanted. Submission from his favorite person in the world, and a taste of his mouth. But he wasn't rubbing it in, for that, Matte was thankful. He still couldn't handle if Morgan started a gloating streak, playful or not. Definitely not when he was still handcuffed to the chair, butt naked, and had a satiated vampire all up on him. "Matte, quit looking at me like that. You're making me wanna fuck you all over again!"

"H-huh?" Stupidly, he realized he was gaping at the man. Weird. But now since he was owned by Morgan, Matte could fully appreciate Morgan's handsome face, and those blue pearl eyes. They looked like storm clouds, thankfully they were placated at the moment. "Oh…sorry Morgan."

Morgan grinned. "Don't apologize." He hugged his waist and kissed him firm on the lips. Clearly he enjoyed his new submissive lover. Raking bangs back out of Matte's face, he thought aloud. "It's enough to get me hard all over again." Giving his hips an experimental wiggle, he took his time in drawing his softened cock from the body it had grown so welcomed in, drawing a sticky string of cum with him. Matte caught a glimpse of it before Morgan scooped it up, twirling it around his fingers, and listening to it squelch. It reeked of sex and salt. "Matte." Perverted and clearly still in the mood for more, he licked one of his fingers clean, then wiped the rest down quivering lips. "You make a pretty good submissive. You just had to learn respect. Respect for me, and the uniform," the one that was pristine, had a few milky splatters near the crotch. Matte peeked at those, getting a familiar glow in his belly. Ah shit, again? After all this, how can he still be in the mood for more?!

"I guess I learned my lesson…" Licking his lips, he got a taste of the vampire's personal salt. God, that was hot. "Can you let me go now? Morgan? Please?" He rattled the cuffs, flitching. His wrists were bruised. Shit, he needed to get out of these. He was NO masochist, nuh uh. The pain though…Matte couldn't deny that he might've gotten off being controlled, forced to eventually obey by the uniformed man who was starting to stroke his chest, as if he were some well-mannered, purring pet. Petting he had a hard time not leaning into. Already he could feel the little purrs and coos stirring on his tongue, trying to break forth into the air. "You…hnn…you got what you wanted. Let me go now."

"Oh yea, I did." The vampire seemed positively evil when he said it. The pleasantness was dying. Fast. Pinching one of Matte's nipples, he lapped a drying streak of cum off his face and invaded his space, fumbling for something near his groin. What was h- the key! He used it to unlock the cuffs too, gently helping Matte lower his arms. Hell, he was kind enough to massage the limbs, and bring the right one to hip lips for a tender kiss. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it…" A stormy iris pierced lapis lazuli. Drinking him in, holding his gaze, and probably memorizing his dirtied features for proper fapping material later. "You really are beautiful Matte. You know?"

Matte stiffened, and in more ways than one. "Morgan…"

"Really, you are." Kisses rained down his wrist and forearm, traveling a lazy path up to his shoulder. He wasn't sure when their positions got reversed, or how he ended up flat on his back, but Morgan didn't give him time to think on it. "I could stare at you all day." Taking his cheek in a firm grip, he invaded Matte's breathing space and crawled on top of him, pinning his frame to the carpet, a newly hardened dick rubbing his thigh. There was something immensely hot about getting straddled by a hot guy in a police uniform, he couldn't lie. So distracted by the new, perverted route his thoughts were backsliding into, he barely noticed a cuddly Morgan on him. "It's just us. Just you and me…" The grip on his fingertips softened, brushing under his chin. Matte moaned.

"What are you doing?" Morgan's teeth sparkled in a wicked grin. He allowed the bat to kiss it away, his fingers curling together on the carpet next to Matte's head. "Maybe you didn't learn your lesson after all. What did I tell you love?"

Ah damn. Ask no questions. So he was still on that huh? Matte grimaced, pleadingly widening his eyes up at the man. Maybe he could get mercy? Morgan always did respect cheek. It got more than a few laughs in the pre-relationship days. "…It will be fun?"

"It will be fun?" A full brow jauntily lifted, mocking him. Dammit Morgan. He'd forgotten. With the vampire, there was no such thing as mercy. "I thought you very much believed it wouldn't be fun, Matte? What happened to that?" Dropping his mouth the bat's sensitive throat, he growled and bit down on the skin. "Changed your mind already? It's okay. You can admit it. I know that I'm skilled."

Matte's entire face turned beet red. Bastard, mocking him and his words. That was just unfair! He knew it wouldn't be fun on his end. The jerk had already proven that he'd go to whatever means it took to get what he wanted! The guy probably had plenty of other tricks up his sleeve. Taking advantage of his new submissive would be a part of it too, judging by the hungry gleam in Morgan's gaze, and the way he was ravishing him with it. Practically raping him. Scratch that, he gave in. So it was consensual. "Fuck," biting his tongue, Matte glowered at the vampire and sighed. For now, giving in was easier. Maybe he'd get payback later. Until then, he'd enjoy his submission-er, the giving in, how sexy Morgan was in that uniform…whatever! "You suck sir."

That taunting brow only lifted higher. "That's gonna be your job Matte. I wanna see that skilled tongue of yours in action." He winked, caressing Matte's burning face. "But maybe if you're good, I might return the favor. I bet you'd look really hot while I suck you off.

…fuck, he hated him sometimes. "Just shut up and kiss me already Morgan."

And he did, quite willingly.


End file.
